1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to cold weather gloves for providing protection to the hands against adverse weather conditions. More particularly, the invention pertains to a glove adapted for use with a reusable heater packet over a conventional glove to increase the degree of warmth and protection to the hand.
2. Prior Art:
A variety of glove designs have been developed for protecting the hands in cold weather sports. Typical of the more extreme conditions is the sport of skiing. Because the hands are used during skiing activities, the glove represents the only protection against cold weather. Such cold weather conditions do not remain uniform, but vary even during the course of the day.
During early morning hours when cold weather conditions are most severe, even the best of gloves may be inadequate to protect the hands. As the day warms up, however, the same pair of gloves will be adequate, or may even be too warm In such cases, the skier must decide whether to return to the lodge and change gloves, to remove the gloves and go without, or to continue to wear the gloves and to be too warm. Typically, a skier finds it too cumbersome to carry more than one pair of gloves, despite the fact that he would be more comfortable with increased warmth during cold morning hours and less glove warmth as the day progresses.